Vacaciones de la Familia Ishida-Takenouchi
by Yukino-chan
Summary: a Yamato la ha tocado ir de visita a los padres de Sora.
1. Padre y hija

Era justo medio día, en el antejardín de la residencia Ishida-Takenouchi, esperaba  
impaciente un hombre de cabello rubio junto a su hija, dentro de una camioneta familiar.   
- ¡¡¡Sora, hijo!!! ¿podrían apurarse un poco? encendí el motor hace más de 1/2 hora- gritaba  
un poco aburrido Yamato desde su auto.  
- Cálmate, lo que pasa es que mi hermano le dieron ganas de ir al baño- explicó la preciosa  
Hotaru a su padre.  
- Podrían haberme avisado- dijo apagando la máquina.  
- Oye papá te ves como enojado, ¿es que no te pone contento que vallamos a visitar al los  
abuelos?  
- ¡uy, no sabes cuanto!- contestó un sarcástico Yamato, verdaderamente, él no tenía muchas  
ganas de ver a su suegro- pero parece que tú estas muy feliz ¿verdad?  
- ¡¡¡Claro!!!, el abuelo nos prometió a mi y a Takeru que nos llevaría de compras al barrio de  
Shibuya ¿conoces Shibuya?  
- si, creo haber ido algunas veces con tu tío T.K. ¿no preferirías, mejor ir con papá?  
- No. le prometí al abuelo que iríamos solo con él, no se por qué, pero sabía que tú también  
nos invitarías. Dijo algo así como "no dejaré que el tal Ishida me aleje también de mis  
nietos"- dijo la pequeña tratando de imitar a su abuelo.   
- ¡Ah!- contestó a punto de enojarse, el esposo de Sora, pero no tubo tiempo de hacerlo, ya  
que en menos de dos segundo la pequeña se había acomodado en sus rodillas y le dio un  
beso, haciéndolo olvidar todos sus "rencores".  
- No te pongas así, sabes que eres mi papá favorito^^  
- Y el único- agregó Yamato abrasando a su hija.  
- ¡no, papá! te olvidas de papá Taichi, papá Joe, papá Takeru, papá Koushiro, papá  
Daisuke, papá Ken y papá Iori.  
- Tú si que tienes papás ¿eh?- miró tiernamente a la niña quién jugaba con sus manos.  
- si, y también tengo muchas mamis- sonrió feliz la niña  
- ¿serán, quizás, mamá Sora, Hikari, Jun, Miyako y Mimi?  
- Si, pero de todos mis papis y mamis TÚ eres el que yo más quiero- dijo un poco sonrojada  
Hotaru.  
- Pero que honor ¿y se podría saber por qué?  
- porque eres el hombre más guapo que jamás he visto en mi vida, todas mis amigas me  
envidian por tener el papá más bonito del mundo- la emoción invadía su alma, solo atinó a  
abrazar más fuerte a su hija- papá ¿me quieres?- Yamato afirmó con la cabaza, la emoción  
no le permitía hablar- ¿más que a tu nave espacial?- el rubio seguía moviendo la cabeza en  
sañal de si- ¿más que al mundo? ¿si ? ¡que bien! ¿más que a mamá?- Yamato la alejó un  
poco de sí.  
- Hee, bueno, yoo, mira esteee- ahora si que lo habían tomado por sorpresa^^  
  
HOLA, SOY YUKINO MIYASAWA, SOY NUEVA EN FFN. AQUÍ LES VA MI PRIMER FIC DE  
DIGIMON EN ESPAÑOL, COMO ES EL PRIMERO NO SEAN MUY SEVEROS CONMIGO,  
POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS REVIEW. O SI SE QUIEREN CONTACTAR CONMIGO, ESTE ES  
MI MAIL yukino17@hotmail.com (PROMETO CONTESTAR). 


	2. La madre de Takeru

Por otra parte, dentro de la casa  
  
- ¡Takeru! ¿te falta mucho? papá debe estar hecho una furia, esperando en la camioneta.  
- Ya voy mami, solo me falta encontrar mi super-extra-hiper-basuka lanza-agua3000, mi  
malomyotismon a escala, mi juego de......  
- ¡Takeru Ishida! ¿no te dije ayer que arreglaras tus cosas, antes de salir a jugar?  
- pero mamá no te enojes, si, mira.., ¡ ya lo encontré!, vamos- dijo el niño pelirrojo, mientras  
tomaba la mano de su madre.   
- Oye ¿y como crees que vamos a hacer caber todos esos juguetes en el auto? creo que vas  
a tener que dejar algunos.  
- pero, si llevo solo mis favoritos- objetó el mini T.K. mientras Sora solo sonreía al ver  
aquella bolsa de juguetes que llegaba a la altura de su cintura  
- mira yo creo que podemos dejar al señor malomyotismon, al señor garudamon, al señor  
metalgarurumon, en fin, a todos esos muñecos.  
- ¡¡¡no, son míos y los voy a llevar para jugar con el abuelo!!!  
- entonces tendré que decirle a papá lo que en verdad pasó con las cuerdas de su guitarra-  
dijo Sora con una traviesa sonrisa  
- y.. y.. ¿como lo supiste?el pequeño se puso nervioso, al recordar la cara de su padre  
cuando vió su querida guitarra con "cuerdas" hechas de alambre, hilos y cosas por el estilo.  
- bueno, resulta que cierto día vi a cierta niña, de cabello rojizo oscuro, ojos grandes y  
negros, quien casualmente se llama Masami y es hija de uno de mis mejores amigos,  
Koushiro, salir corriendo hacia nuestra casa con un carrete de alambre de cobre, que por  
cierto lo sacó a escondidas del laboratorio de su padre, luego vi a como cierto caballero  
colorín trataba de poner dicho alambre en lugar de las cuerdas de la guitarra de Yamato  
- mamá que cruel eres, ya no te quiero más- lloró amargamente el niño, pero su llanto fue  
desapareciendo, al sentir el cálido abrazo que le brindaba su madre.  
- estoy segura que el abuelo te tiene algunas sorpresas en Tokio, aparte, vamos de  
vacaciones con papá, yo creo que no vas a tener ni tiempo de jugar.  
- ¿entonces no de dirás nada a papá? ¿me lo prometes?- preguntó tímidamente Takeru   
- te lo prometo, ahora tenemos un pequeño secreto, vamos a lavarte la cara.  
- Mamá- el pequeño le hizo una seña para que se acercara  
- ¿Si?- el pequeño extiende sus bracitos, la abrasa y le da un pequeño beso  
- Te quiero mucho- así llegaron hasta la camioneta  
  
¿Cómo me está quedando?^_^ Yukino espera sus reviews 


	3. Y así empieza el viaje

Volvemos a la camioneta de Yamato, donde estaba siendo literalmente acosado de preguntas por parte de su hija  
  
- Vamos papi dime Â¿a quiÃ©n quieres mÃ¡s? Â¿a mamÃ¡ o a mi? Â¿a Takeru o a mi? Â¿a Takeru o a mamÃ¡? Â¿a Taichi o a.............. Â¡Â¡Â¡ por fin llegas mami!!!  
  
- me salvaste, cielo, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco- Yamato toma a su esposa por la cintura y la da un beso en los labios  
  
- no tengo idea que fue lo que hice, pero si este es el premio, yo creo que.......- antes de decir lo que tenÃ­a pensado,Sora se dio cuenta que los dos pequeÃ±os los miraban fijamente, con mucha curiosidad- Yamato, los niÃ±os nos estÃ¡n viendo- este la soltÃ³ de inmediato.  
  
- mamÃ¡ y papÃ¡ hacen lo mismo que estaban haciendo en esa pelÃ­cula que estaba viendo el papÃ¡ de Hiroshi, solo que despuÃ©s la pareja de la tv se fueron al dormitorio, creo que hacÃ­a calor y se comenzaron a sacar la ropa y luego......  
  
- Takeru, no sigas, ya entendimos todos la idea- lo parÃ³ Yamato, con una antes dijera alguna barbaridad - Yamato se hizo una nota mental para luego llamarle la atenciÃ³n a su amigo Taichi por permitir que los niÃ±os vieran esa clase de pelÃ­culas en su casa.  
  
- Bien niÃ±os suban atrÃ¡s- les indicÃ³ Sora- Yamato apurÃ©monos para asÃ­ llegar antas de almuerzo- yo creo que si........ - y no pudo decir de nuevo lo que tenÃ­a pensado ya los pequeÃ±os, como era su costumbre, se estaban peleando por quiÃ©n se iba al lado de la ventana del lado derecho.  
  
- Oye, tÃº te fuiste al lado de la ventana la Ãºltima vez- reclamaba Hotaru mientras de un fuerte jalÃ³n logrÃ³ apartar a Takeru de la dichosa ventana.  
  
- Pero eso fue porque tÃº te fuiste adelante con mamÃ¡, lela  
  
- Â¿como es posible que dos niÃ±os se peleen por dos ventanas? se cuestionaba divertido Yamato, al ver la escena que habÃ­an montado sus hijos.  
  
- ya calma Takeru Â¿que te parece si hacemos un trato?- intentÃ³ razonar Hotaru- tÃº te vas a la ventana, Â¡ pero! yo leo primero los mangas de las card captors y me siento junto a mamÃ¡ Â¿como te parece?  
  
- genial, porque yo todavÃ­a no se leer- y asÃ­ partieron su viaje.  
  
Cada uno iba en lo suyo, Yamato iba al volante, mientras escuchaba una de sus cdÂ´s favoritos. Sora iba leyendo un libro muy gordo, se veÃ­a que era de un tema complicado asÃ­ que nadie se atrevÃ­a a hacerle preguntas. Hotaru estaba super concentrada el los mangas de Sakura, aunque solo tenÃ­a 7 aÃ±itos, ya gustaba de los clÃ¡sicos del manga-anime, de repente se podÃ­a escuchar una risita loca o un chillido aislado. Y Takeru estaba muy entretenido jugando con su game boy tripleadvanced.  
  
HOLIS A TODOS, PUES BIEN, ESTE TERCER Y CUARTO CAPÃ 


	4. Mirando el mar

El viaje seguía demasiado silencioso, lo que llamó la atención de Sora, pero todo se resumía, simplemente, en que los pequeños se habían quedado profundamente dormidos.  
  
- Mira Yamato, se quedaron dormidos- los miraba divertida la madre- detén la camioneta para reclinarles un poco los asientos- a los pocos minutos se estacionó en un costado de la carretera, era una costanera, tenía una vista increíble al mar.  
  
- ahora entiendo por que luchaban tan fervientemente por la ventana derecha, la vista es maravillosa- Yamato se quedó observando por un largo rato la inmensidad del mar, hasta que una voz familiar le hizo bajar a tierra.  
  
- ¿en que piensas, amor?- le preguntó Sora a su marido, mientras se acodaba entre sus brazos- los niños ya están durmiendo, pobrecitos, se perderán de este espectáculo- continuaba la mujer.  
  
Yamato la miró por unos instantes, no había duda que se casó con la mujer más hermosa del mundo, por lo menos a sus ojos, era de altura mediada, de contextura muy fina, vestía jeans y polera sin mangas, igual que cuando la conoció, cuando ambos tenían 11 años, hace más de 20 años. Pero ya sin ese toque infantil de antaño, ahora, aunque vistiera informal, no podía safarse de aquella elegancia en todos sus gestos, su manera de caminar. Y en su rostro lo que más le gustaba de ella eran sus ojos, sus "ojitos soñadores" como les decía él, de un color difícil de describir, pero que expresaban una ternura infinita, sin mencionar las hermosas facciones de su rostro.  
  
- Te amo Sora- solo atinó a decir Yamato mientras la abrasaba. Ella también se le había quedado viendo. No se explicaba como aquel hombre que estaba junto a ella, un buen día le pidió matrimonio, si, Yamato dio una sortija justo en su cumpleaños 18, al mes siguiente el se fue por más de dos años a EE.UU.. a terminar sus estudios de astronáutica. Yamato, su Yamato, un hombre alto, muy alto en comparación con la mayoría de los japoneses, delgado, aunque de contextura fuerte, rubio, de cabello corto, pero aún rebelde, una mirada tan azul y tan profunda, como el mar al que estaban observando, en la que, si se descuidaba era capas de perderse horas enteras. Él se encargaba que en cada momento se sintiera de mujer más feliz de la tierra.  
  
- Yo también, moriría si no estubieras junto a mi- luego de un cortito pero tierno beso -¿vamos a la camioneta?  
  
- Vamos- dijo Yamato tomando la mano de su esposa entre las suyas  
  
¡¡HOLIS!! PUES AQUÍ YO DANDO LATA DE NUEVO. LA IDEA DE ESTO ES PONER LOS CAPÍTULOS LOS MÁS RÁPIDO POSIBLE, PARA HACER LA HISTORIA UN POQUITO MÁS DINÁMICA Y YO CREO QUE VOY A PONER MÍNIMO UNO DIARIO, POR ESO QUE SON TAN CORTITOS. EN ESTE CAP. LE PUSE UN POQUITO DE ROMANCE, UNA POR CAPRICHO PERSONAL Y OTRA PARA LA SEÑORITA PRISS. Y YA SABEN, YUKINO ESPERA SUS REVIEWS ^_^ 


End file.
